


Code Names

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We’re going to need code names.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #530 "intrigue"

“Ooh, this is so exciting!” said Abby. “Mystery and intrigue and subterfuge…”

“It’s just a surprise party,” Bishop said.

“ _Gibbs’s_ party,” said McGee. “But should we really be surprising him?”

“Gibbs loves happy surprises,” Abby told him. “We’re going to need code names.”

“Cool,” said Palmer. “Can I be ‘black lung’?”

“Really, guys?” asked Bishop. “All this… cloak and dagger? It’s just a birthday party.”

“A _surprise_ party,” said Abby. “And if we want to keep it a surprise, we’ll need every trick we have. Gibbs knows everything.”

“He can’t possibly—”

“Everything,” McGee repeated.

“Okay. Code names it is.”

THE END


End file.
